Dulcemente agria
by HusbandoLover
Summary: Dos drabbles con Jae-Ha como protagonista! Parte del ritual de iniciación del foro 'El Reino de Kouka'. Están invitados a visitarlo!
1. Le gustan: Las flores

**Bien, estos son mis drabbles de iniciación :D**

 **Elegí a Jae-Ha como mi protagonista porque considero que su personalidad es fácil de desarrollar, asi que veamos que tal sale.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi (mas love en el manga please!)**

 **Estos drabbles son un ritual de iniciación y contribución para el foro 'El Reino de Kouka'. Quienes lean esto sepan que están invitados a pasarse por ahí cuando quieran~**

* * *

 **Dulcemente agrias.**

 **Le gustan las flores.**

Entregar flores a la chica deseada ha sido un acto romántico desde tiempos inmemorables. Los hombres se gastan desde minutos a horas de vida buscando la flor perfecta para darle a una joven dama, perfeccionando este arte con el tiempo.

Aun así hay hombres a los que les sigue pareciendo algo bochornoso andar juntando flores por ahí cual hada mágica del bosque. Entra aquí Jae-Ha. Es curioso pensar como el dragón caballeroso se rehusó a ir a juntar flores para su ama con los demás. ¿Que importaba si era el cumpleaños de Yona? El no se rebajaría a juntar flores, al menos no con los demás.

Espero el momento preciso en el que todos se durmieran para llevar a cabo su plan. El había visto la clase de flores que sus compañeros de viaje habían reunido. Rosas, tulipanes, margaritas e incluso girasoles; Jae-ha no comento nada, pero en su mente había evaluado cada uno de los regalos minuciosamente. Ninguno de ellos iban de acuerdo a Yona del todo.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Jae-Ha salio de una de las tiendas llevando un bulto suavemente acurrucado contra si mismo. Si calculaba el tiempo necesario que le tomaría completar con éxito su muy cuidadosamente desarrollado plan, llegaría con el tiempo justo, después de todo, los ojos de Yona siempre se abren justo al amanecer.

Su poder lo ayudo a ganar algo de tiempo pero no tanto como el que el esperaba, el lugar al que quería llegar estaba algo lejos después de todo y tenia que mantener sí o sí dormido al bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, de lo contrario, el plan quedaría completamente arruinado.

Minutos antes del amanecer, Jae-Ha estaba con el corazón acelerado de emoción luego de depositar a la durmiente Yona en el suelo, justo en medio de un campo de amapolas silvestres. La miro por un momento y saco una pequeña nota de su bolsillo para dejarla en el regazo de la durmiente joven. Luego, de un salto se desapareció para camuflarse en algún lugar cercano donde pudiera ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

Como se esperaba, Yona despertó con los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer y se encontró que su tienda se había convertido en un campo de flores tan rojas como su cabello.

Notó que en su regazo había un papel doblado, parecía una nota.

 _Encontré este lugar hace unos días, me hizo pensar en ti. Creo que llevarte a ti a las flores es mejor que llevar las flores a ti. Disfruta de tu amanecer._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Yona._

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pelirroja. Jae-Ha suspiro satisfecho, se había lucido. Después de todo ¿A quién no le gustan las flores?

* * *

 **Por fin!**

 **Me tomo una hora escribirlo y creo que hubiera sido mas fácil si esto hubiera estado en 'no le gusta', pero salio bien y quede satisfecha con lo logrado.**

 **Ya saben, cuando quieran pueden pasarse por el foro para ver otros grandiosos trabajos de Akatsuki no Yona! Se, que les va a encantar. (Ojala la frase no tenga copyright XD)**

 **En fin. Este es mi primer fanfic de Akatsuki no Yona y espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. No le gustan: Las naranjas

**Si sale ahora mato dos pájaros de un tiro.. deseen me suerte!**

 **Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei~**

 **Estos drabbles son parte del ritual de iniciación en el foro 'El Reino de Kouka', están invitados a pegarse una vuelta por allí!**

* * *

 **Dulcemente agria**

 **No le gustan: Las naranjas.**

Naranjas. Naranjas. Naranjas. Y mas naranjas.

Todo apestaba a naranjas.

El odio al olor de esta fruta se remonta a su mas tierna infancia, donde hizo el primer amago de escaparse de su prisión. La paliza que le dieron lo dejo postrado en el suelo durante una semana. Por aquella época era temporada de naranjas, y su aldea se especializaba en cosecharlas. Durante toda esa semana fue curado con naranja, le dieron de beber jugo de naranja y de comer pan con una naranja de postre. Al final de esa semana no quiso ni escuchar hablar sobre esa dichosa fruta, y desde ese día creó para si mismo la silenciosa regla de no escaparse en temporada de naranjas.

Pero eso es historia antigua.

Ahora Jae-Ha esta sufriendo por la misma razón 20 años después de haber pasado por ese infierno de naranjas.

Resulta que desde el día anterior que tiene un terrible malestar estomacal (a tal punto que Kija tiene que cargarlo en momentos de mucho dolor) ¿Y qué mejor fecha para enfermarse del estomago que en temporada de naranjas y con un Yoon experto en hacer medicina con esta fruta? Su suerte era fantástica. _Sarcásticamente hablando..._

De pueblo en pueblo, de árbol en árbol, veía naranjas por todos lados. Incluso ve naranjas en la cabeza de Shin-Ah.. Un momento.. ¡Si hay naranjas en su cabeza! Ah no, esperen.. es Ao... con una naranja.

En fin, el no se atrevía a decirle al resto del grupo que tiraran la condenada fruta y lo llevaran a alguna cueva o algo donde no pudiera olerla. Confesar eso traería consigo el _'Solo dices eso porque estas enfermo, cuando te cures se te pasara. Ahora come una naranja para irte acostumbrando.'_ Por parte de su medico de cabecera Yoon y la curiosidad de resto del grupo sobre sus razones acerca del odio a esta fruta, cosa que se negaba a contar a nadie, no necesitaba la lastima de ninguno de ellos.

Para cuando llego la noche, Jae-Ha ya estaba delirando con naranjas. El grupo se había acomodado un lugar agradable y había armado el campamento. El dragón verde no quiso ni imaginar lo que cocinaría Yoon esa noche, por lo que se fue a dormir temprano.

Antes de entrar en su tienda, Yona lo detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para sorpresa del dragón. La pelirroja le deseo buenas noches y se retiro para cenar.

Jae-Ha se metió en la tienda y se acostó pensativo. Había recibido un beso de Yona. Yona... olía a naranjas.

No, después de todo no le gustarían nunca las naranjas, ni siquiera así.

* * *

 **Bueno, fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba..**

 **Espero que les haya gustado~**

 **Para mas cosas así pásense por el foro 'El Reino de Kouka' :D**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
